From German Patent No. DE 10 2011 013 232 A1, a centrifugal force pendulum is known having a pendulum flange and pendulum masses fastened on both sides of the pendulum flange by means of a spacer bolt received in an arcuate cut-out of the pendulum flange, a movement of the pendulum mass pair being limited by means of a stop. The spacer bolt here has a damping arrangement, which comprises a damping element and a ring which encircles the damping element. The ring is designed to strike a cut-out contour of the cut-out. Due to the metal material combination of ring and pendulum flange, the striking of the ring on the cut-out contour of the pendulum flange results in a clearly perceptible generation of noise; furthermore, metal particles may become detached in the process.